Thief of Heart
by Ashia Yifei 07
Summary: " There was a thief last night and he stole my heart, Natsume."
1. Breaking

**Yes! Finally a temporary break from school. I've just had lots of one-shots I made during my daydreaming sessions in class and I had to write one down instead of updating Seconds of Rejection, Thread of Affliction, Shadows of Before to let you know that I, Ashia Yifei, is still active in fanfiction. Yeah, what a reason!**

**Note: I'll update this as soon as possible. This will be two-chaptered. I'm already sleepy so I can't really finish it now. So, stay in tune! Please read until the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Gakuen Alice ( how I wish..but never ouch!)**

* * *

_"You don't know how afraid I was when you started stealing everything from me"_

* * *

So, here's the thing…we are actually rivals in every thing we do. First, the food that we eat in the cafeteria ,that I really have to finish all my school stuffs so that I'll be the one to avail of my favorite dish, miso soup! See how naïve I am! And you know what, I can't ignore the fact that he might be giving only a little interest to my food! Because a lot of times, actually, often, he would just stare at it there on his table while smirking like a man boasting his victory for taking possession of the most delicious food in the world. Can't he just give it up?

Second, in popularity. Given the fact that I'm a brunette, I still appear stylish and admiring in the eyes of other guys and though it sort of "asphyxiates" me, I'm starting to love it because the election for the Supreme Student Government is fast approaching and I need to win every vote coming from those jerks. Yet, it isn't my fault if the academy is dominated by girls who are head over heels with Natsume, except for a few like Hotaru. I still have no idea where on Earth he could get that charm that makes him..irresistible to take no notice of – as what those girls say, the words are not originally from me..take note! And even when he gives them the death glare, hell, those dim-witted girls still keep their hopes up. Don't they know that no matter how high the hope you are willing to bet on a single thing is, if it's really something beyond our reach, then everything would just simply fall apart!

Lastly, the grades. Since elementary, I reigned in our academy. I always got Straight A's in my subjects but not all..except for Mathematics which has really been a steel knife in my life. I think even tutoring sessions won't do me a favor. But I was contented then because nobody was better than I. Even if I'm just an average in that Math field, the other students are well,say, can only make it below that average level except for Hotaru. She's the same as I am in Mathematics and honestly, she could have replaced me as the Princess of Excellence in our school if not for her nasty attitude towards Jinno-sensei. That's our big difference, she says what she wants to say while I just keep everything to myself. She's my best friend but I never shared my secrets to her or to anyone else before. Perhaps the reason is I don't know what my boundaries are – what to give and what to keep. Yet she understands and most of the time doesn't try to get her edge on it. That's why I love her.

So as I was saying, I was the perfect student in our academy until out of nowhere, dungeon I could say, he appeared. One day, Narumi-sensei introduced this guy to our class and the next thing I knew, he's already in the due process of stealing everything from me – from my food to my fame and worst, to my position. In every achievement test or any test given, he always ranks first and I'm the second. And please take into account that, his triumphs are always mixed with my well-built plans like distracting him from his studies by inviting him to the park, to Central town or to our dorm trips (with my friends of course). One time, I even dared putting a sleeping pill into his drink if not for Mr. Bear ( sure, summoned by Ruka who was not brave enough to confront me)glaring at me with an ax from a meter distance.

But in every way I create problems, he also has his ways of finding solutions and even outsmarting me without my prior knowledge.

The most painful thing that has ever happened to me is people comparing me with him. They always say that it really is true that men are more intelligent than women and that I exemplify it perfectly. They say that I can do a lot of talking unlike him but he always has something more to give while my effort is never considered enough.

And I loathe it. For one, I am a girl and he is a boy. Of course in all areas of performances, we would excel at different rates. And for two, I can't have all, and the same goes for him but it always seems that he can have it all..which is partially true. My weaknesses are his strengths. My strengths are his specializations. Imagine that! He's exceptional.

I also hate myself for admiring him because of his unusual skills. I will never be at my best if I were to linger on the notion of him being the best already.

I tried not to be his friend. As much as possible, I want to consider him as the most sinful man ever born. I want to detest him to have more sufficient power and stamina to fight against him and to win back everything he has stolen.

But he never avenged. He just keeps on teasing me with what he sees underneath that I'm sure he really doesn't because as a High School student, I know now the importance of what they call cycling shorts.

He's even the one who tries to approach me though he never plasters a genuine smile, it's always a smirk and he doesn't even talk a word!

But there are times that whenever I'm gloomy, he'll just come and give a playful tap on my back dismissing me from my thoughts..from my emoness of going absolutely insane over my grades lower than his.

And then he will say, " Polka, got a period today?" See, what a jerk and to think everybody believes he truly deserves the position: Prince of Excellence better than I do as a Princess. It's not fair.

Whenever he says that, I don't give him an answer or an expression, I just simply drag out my time reflecting on myself. Anyway, I never responded to him even when I'm his seatmate. Have I mentioned it before? We are seatmates yet I feel awkward around him.

But, it's positive, it's changing. I'm changing and I can't stop it. Hell.

One time, we were assembled into a group of five. My group mates were Anna, Nanoko, Sumire, Wakako and guess who? Natsume. And then of course, there was this rule given to choose the leader of the group. Of course, I was prodding him to be the one, to let him taste the sacrificial attitude he should have if he wants to be the President of our SSG. And I wanted him to be humiliated in case he lost grip of the reality as the leader.

But he didn't move until I raised my hand and told sensei that I would be the leader. Volunteering would save my group from cleaning for one week.

Looking at him, yeah... that infamous smirk again..hell.

I was exhausted that time and in real panic and major disaster. We had to construct a DNA replication model and I messed it up by pairing Adenine with Cytosine and Thymine with Guanine so we had to detach them from being glued. How did I know? I let my group mates cut the nucleotides and color them and I assured them I would do the constructing because I do know it that much. Natsume was just there sitting watching us, I offered an opportunity for him to help us for his individual participation but he continued analyzing us! Just what kind of analyzing was that?

**It was a destructive analysis! I got distracted and ended up doing the biggest mistake for that day.**

I could see then the disappointment and disbelief in the faces of my group mates and I felt so ashamed and downcast. And then I remembered, there were these seven questions to be answered. I was not able to go over the questions because I was busy with reconstructing our model. I was asking them to answer it or to discuss the questions by themselves but they were hopeless as in they felt like the lesson was not for them to digest or else indigestion would occur. Only three minutes left before the submission time and I felt tears rushing over to my eyes. I couldn't fail in that thing. I couldn't fail my group who was counting on me. I tried to seek for any solution faster than the time remaining but I couldn't concentrate..my mind went black-out and I didn't know what to do anymore aside from breaking down right then and there.

And then there was this group who even had the cheek to laugh at our work and at my foolishness. When I was losing hope, Natsume suddenly spoke.

" Polka, continue the work, don't bother the questions, I'll take care of them," his voice was deadly serious and in a swift he grabbed a pen and the activity sheet. And as the countdown to 0 started, he was busy writing the answers while I was busy correcting the pairing.

And at exactly 0, I finished my work and Natsume also did. Jinno-sensei checked the works of all the groups and announced,

" Your DNA Replication models are all correct and I congratulate you for that, but unfortunately, only one group got a perfect score in the questions, and I could say the student who answered it all is really a genius. Congratulations, Mikan's Group! You're now exempted from the first three quizzes of the semester!"

That time, the feelings churned inside me. Didn't know if I should feel happy for our group 'cause of that achievement or feel grateful for having Natsume or feel disappointed with myself for I had no contribution in answering that or feel envious with Natsume's exceptional ability: answering biology questions in less than three minutes without any reference, or get angry at him for boasting again his talent or feel regretful for being so mean to him and for pulling him down.

I looked at Natsume expecting him to meet my eyes but I'd never seen him so cold. He was head down and his bangs covered his eyes. I was frozen for a moment noticing the features of his face that I couldn't describe.

When classes were over, I made sure that everyone had gone home because I needed privacy or else my reputation would really crumble and I needed to rebuild it until I have my chance of getting hold of my supposed to be victory.

I approached him because it looked like he fell asleep with his head partially reclined and the manga book he had read for nth time covering his face. I needed to talk to him for a reason I couldn't decipher.

I removed the book from his face and there in a close-up, I saw his face and perhaps it is no wonder that girls can't simply fall out of love with him. But I'm not also the kind of girl who easily falls in love with someone like him.

Like him. I don't even know what he is like. I only know a few of his characteristics: arrogant, likes to smirk, feeling cool, nonchalant, pervert and other adjectives that you think are synonymous to these traits.

The moment I closed the book and placed it on the table, I suddenly felt my wrist caged. And I looked at him giving me those piercing eyes and pulled me closer.

" Planning to kill me while sleeping? Or taking advantage of my condition. Tch. If I know, you can do everything you want," his voice was teasing and really provoking me to do something I shouldn't like slapping him right on his face.

I retrieved my wrist and inched away from him, regaining my composure.

" Well, I'll do neither of the two, stop being so cocky, you're really disgusting," I replied trying to sound as firm as I could.

He stood from his seat and started walking towards the door.

And then he looked back at me.

" If that is so, you shouldn't be here..you'll just be disgusted over and over again," he used that cold serious tone which sent chills to my body. And there was a hint of upset.

I decided to spill it out instead of beating around the bush and reaching the peak point of the argument.

I walked closer to him to show my sincerity which was really sincerity.

" Natsume, I just want to thank you for helping me lately. If not for your help, I would have failed in living up the expectations of people around me. And I know I'm not that good to you but you still opted to assist me, thank you. I appreciate it," oh my, I couldn't even look straight into his eyes. I just hoped I was not like a red tomato that time.

He tapped my head and his hand ran over the side of my face.

" I just hate people who can't even recognize and appreciate the efforts of other people. And the very reason why I did that?"

His hand moved towards my eyes and ordered them to close and then he pulled me and whispered,

"I don't want to see you cry…,"

And then I sensed that he moved back. I still couldn't open my eyes because I thought I would have a fever.

And then I heard him say before he opened the door,

" Unless it's because of me,"

* * *

**Since I'm already tired, again..proofreading was not accomplished. I'll really correct the flaws next time. So, sorry! And haven't you noticed, the plot kinda resembles the plot of Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama or Special A. Yeah,but I just had to use my favorite pairing.**

**I'm craving for reviews! Please give me some! I love you! Thanks!**

**Sorry for the oh-so-short chapter!**

**Feb.8,2011- yeah..what a number of errors! i edited it already and there were some missed words..i also inserted an additional line and that's in bold face, and that quote up there which is supposed to be a part of my literatures but i failed to put it when i published this story - see, how sleepy i was back then! as of now, this is what my knowledge in grammar can apply. so, when i grow older, i'll still be editing this.**

* * *

**for the next chapter, i know..it's kind of late again, but i'll be updating this very soon!**


	2. Fixed

**Teah..sorry for the late update..but I hope youor inerest hasn't gone yet..thank you readers! **

**Yes, they're like 17 here and well…it really resembles Special A more than Maid-sama but NatsuMikan's character here almost matches with Misaki and Usui's. but this chapter does not resemble any of the two anymore. Just read and find out!**

* * *

Where could he be this time? The last time we had our meeting, he was 20 minutes late and now beating that record- almost 31 minutes late!

This is exactly one of the reasons why I cannot recognize and consider our current condition. Whenever we have our lab projects, most of them are done at home actually due to time constrain- imagine, dissecting frogs and other subjects even those poor leaves for their cell structures and DNA in just an hour! And would you even believe that right now, our project is cloning a hamster? Well, I'm not quite sure if the subject here inside the cage are hamsters or mice. But we're not planning to make it in my or in his dorm, we are at the lab for the required optimum of the experiment.

And I can't even start doing it even with the instructions aid on my table and even with those apparatuses all ready to be used simply because he's not here.

Okay, don't take it mistakenly but I need him because he knows this better. Yeah, it suddenly occurred to me the last time we dissected a frog that his biology skills are really standing out than mine-doubt if I even have those. He just gave a quick glance over the instructions and there he managed to do it..alone while I seemingly became his watcher..his student ( often called idiot or stupid whenever I failed to get his point).

But sometimes, I really feel guilty for being happy to be with him just because he's a lifesaver. For as long as he's my partner, my Biology grade will be floating above the average because this experiment is 50% of our grade whether you learned something out of it or simply ignored it and whether you did it or you just sat down and let your partner do the honor.

I know that grades are supposedly hard-earned but then when you know that something is just hard for you to achieve, as a normal person, you'll have to formulate a new plan and accomplish it, be it fair or not for your pawns.

In addition to my guilt of having happiness is my guilt of ignoring him when Biology is not concerned. Sometimes, I even give him icy glares or just simply rolling my eyes like he's not worth seeing. But he always remains stoic. And we've been like this for two months ever since we were paired up.

And how in the world did that happen?

Jinno-sensei found out that more than half of the class was failing in his subject so he needed to do an intervention and defining it.. it was the partner stuff. If we were allowed to choose, then Hotaru would have been my partner and I would have felt much comfortable with her around. But fate had a different plan, no we didn't do a lottery. We were forced.

Sensei announced our partial grades and according to his records, I ranked second next to Natsume which was not questionable. And then, he thought for a while of how he was to do the pairing. He thought a bit harder but just sighed. So, he concluded that since partners mean two then with the ranking sheet as the basis, we were paired by two consecutively.

I ended up with him. If you're thinking that it's okay, you probably want to be at my feet. Hell, those girls almost choked me to death and the others were complaining why I and Natsume became partners when we both excel at the subject. Guess, they hadn't understood Sensei's system.

And so did I, until now, I can't digest the fact that Natsume is my partner.

Great, waiting for him drove me out of my mind..and the door creaked open revealing that exhausted face of his like the whole world had just fallen upon his shoulders.

" You're late again! Can't you see it's almost eight o'clock and we're still here without anything started yet! Geez, I wonder what the hell are you-"

I cut my sentence off when I noticed him walking shakily with his hand stroking his forehead. And he was ashen..and about to fall.

I ran up to him and prevented him from falling. Got no choice but to use my body and hands to hold him. I fell on my butt with him leaning on my shoulder. I adjusted my position and relaxed his body as I cradled him with my right knee as his support.

" Natsume? Natsume?" I am worried sick. I know this feeling. And I don't feel right.

He's burning. And I don't have my medicine kit here, the room is air-conditioned, he needs help.

"Mikan," I froze when I heard my name called. He's suffering from pain! Excruciating pain!

I want to ask what happened, why he ended up getting a high fever, where he was all this time and how he's feeling.

" Natsume, I'll go call the doctor, just stay here, I'll be back," I was already disentangling myself from cradling him and I was already on my feet to go when he suddenly adjusted to a sitting position and grabbed my hand hard that I fell down on my knees hard.

But I was not able to feel the crackling of my bones. All I can feel is his warmth. He's still not letting of my hand while his other hand is on my lower back pulling me against him. I can hear the muffled and heavy sound of his breathing.

And I suddenly feel like I need to stay..even with this awkward position. I know I should have break away from him but I can't. it's not that I'm enjoying it or taking advantage of it but then I can sense his pain and his need of someone to hold on to.

" I don't need them, i..need..you..please," I can tell he's so vulnerable for the first time. His voice lined with agony and he shudders not just because of his fever but also with some deeper reasons…like fear.

My arms started to respond. I hugged him back and in a minute, I don't know why there are already tears forming in my eyes.

" Tell me what happened," I need to know. I need to share the pain he's feeling. I need to help him. I need to tell him that I care.

Being his partner for two months made a lot of changes on how I see him, on how I treat him, on how I feel for him. Yes, he's a jerk but only for times when he needs attention. And I understand. But he cares deeply for others. There are times when he skipped classes together with our other classmates not to roam around but to tutor them.

But nobody knows that except his students and me. I happened to know it when I excused myself during our class session to go to the comfort room. There, I saw them at a corner hidden from the classroom view . he was holding Physics book with his ballpen and though lazily, he explained how everything works. I started admiring him for that.

Next was when we met a crying 4-year-old child on our way to the lab as partners. I asked the child what happened and he wouldn't give me an answer. Natsume started calling me names..putting an adjective..not insulting but funny names. And even burned my hair..both my pig tails! I scampered along the hallway to extinguish the fire and when I managed to do it, I went back to where they were. I saw Natsume carrying the child, who already stopped crying and was then thumb sucking ,walked past me and said, " You can't be a good mother" with that smirk.

I followed them. We came upon the back part of the Nursery building where there are many trees. The child mumbled incoherent words and pointed up and we saw a blue balloon. So, that must be the reason why he was crying.

" Polka, you take care of the child and don't you ever make him cry, tch," he gave me the child so I had my chance to carry him, too. Didn't want to say it but we looked like a family.

" Can I trust you?" he asked me as he was staring up there where the balloon was.

" Of course, everybody trusts me except you, actually," and that's partially true, during our lab sessions, he won't even let me do the first step without him directing me.

" Now, I trust you," with that he started jumping on each branch of the big umbrella tree until he reached the blue balloon which was good thing trapped in two intertwined branches with their leaves overlapping that prevented it from soaring up high in the sky.

Natsume then started his way down and when he landed, he approached me and gave the balloon to the child and the child smiled and chuckled.

I swear, I saw Natsume smile…like a father.

We then take the child to his room which took us one hour to find because of the child's language..you know it.

I admire him more after that.

He has also helped me a lot in my subjects. I don't need help I know, except in Biology, but I can't seem to concentrate on my studies because of a strange reason which my mind hasn't revealed yet. So, whenever I'm down with a downward curve plastered across my face, he'll always give me a tap on my back or ruffled my hair like a pet or pinch my cheek out of the blue. And then I'll be busy fighting with him until I forget my problems in my subjects. Then in the moment of our short breaths, he would get his books and would sit beside me.

" Study, if you can't…we will," he'd always say as he burns my pigtail. That has become his habit and well, I treasure the times he does it.

He's so mean yet at the same time too good to me even when he knows I consider him a rival or an enemy because I always see to it that I make it a point to him that my grades and position and reputation are all at stake and I can't let him ruin my world completely; that no matter what happens, I'll compete with him.

He never says anything about or against my decision. He just smirks..as always.

Perhaps, I can't concede what I really feel because of pushing myself to the thought that he's no one else but my enemy and you can't possibly like your enemy because that would mean you as the loser in the battle. But I can't resist it.

All this time, I am running away from everything..from every single thing reminding me of the truth I want to deny. I live on the pretending that maybe it's just an attachment…we're just apparently close..that's why I'm having this kind of feeling. The feeling of wanting to be always near him.

Maybe, just maybe, I'm not used to being alone without him because we are tied by a commitment as partners and that I can't get away from that. But I've always known, it isn't. if this is purely just attachment, pain shouldn't be existing. Whenever he's not here, I keep on searching for him because I can't stand it! I miss his tease, his not-so-funny jokes, his voice, his eyes, his hair, the way he walks, the way he calls me Polka…hell…I miss everything about him that I couldn't really survive if he would be out of my sight.

And now that we're here, I'm sure of it.

" I'm tired of my missions but I know…giving up will mean death," he almost choked in every word he said. Those missions, how fool of me to think that he was just taking them easily, they're killing him slowly.

" But you don't have to push yourself, Natsume. Stop if that's what you need," I whispered in a solemn voice.

"Polka, you're really an idiot. If I do that, I'd be putting my friends and those who are special to me in a dangerous situation," he even had the nerve to tease me. I'm glad..i know..he's okay.

" But you don't have to sacrifice for them all the time, do they even care?" I really don't get it. His efforts are not even recognized and still he continues to torment himself.

He looked straight at my face.

" Do you care?" his face is serious with a tinge of loneliness clouding above him. I know he wants an answer, he begs for it.

I released myself from him and cupped my face with my hands and I cried.

I can't control it.

" Why are you crying?" he shouldn't be the one worried. He's sick! But I can't really stop myself. I need to let them out. I didn't give an answer. I couldn't.

" Didn't I tell you that I don't want to see you cry?"

" But it's because of you..Natsume..that I'm crying..," I then wiped my tears and meet up with his eyes.

" There was a thief in the night,"I paused hoping he'll get what I mean.

But he gave a quizzical look like wondering how there could be a thief in the academy.

" What did he steal?" he asked in a louder voice showing controlled contempt towards that thief.

" He stole my heart," and I started crying again.

His eyes softened. Still I'm not sure if he understands me.

" So, am I to bring it back?" I was surprised by his question. Does he mean it? Now, it's I that can't understand.

After a few seconds, I finally understand it and I have the perfect answer.

" No, just take care of it," I smiled, happy that I finally released it.

" Of course," and then he pulled me in a tight embrace and kissed my forehead.

" Are you feeling much better now?" I giggled when I felt that he's no longer hot as before.

" Yeah, thanks to you," he laughed, too.

And from that moment, I know we can survive whatever there is to overcome as long as he's here for me and I'm there for him.

* * *

_" Stealing is different from wanting it to be mine"_

* * *

**There! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review! And to those who have reviewed this already and added this to their fave list and for the story alerts..all thanks to you! My plan is sending each and every one of you a thank you note which I always do with my other stories but I've got a short of time. Still, I will someday.**

**Love yah!**


End file.
